


hot in here

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Thanksgiving Dinner, Vibrators, and its really just, ok so basically they have to go to a thanksgiving dinner but whizzer's heat starts, so they get one of those hidden vibrators and use it, there some, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvin made eye contact with Whizzer as he turned it on. It took a moment for the thing to begin moving. But when it did--Whizzer didn’t know how he was going to survive tonight.orthey fuk just read the tags honsestly





	hot in here

“You think this’ll help?” Whizzer bit his lip as he stared at the key ring in Marvin’s hand.

 

Marvin sighed. “I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know? This is kind of a big deal.” Whizzer leaned back in his chair.

 

“Well, it won’t hurt to try.”

 

“It won’t hurt to try? If it doesn’t work it’ll embarrass me in front of everybody! I have a reputation, Marvin.” Whizzer said, trying to ignore the warmth building in his lower stomach.

 

“They won’t care. They’ll be able to smell you anyway. The only reason I bought this is because it’s supposed to give you — um —  _ relief. _ .”

 

“Relief? It’s tiny, the only thing that’s going to give me is a headache from all the vibrating sounds it makes.” Whizzer stood up and made his way to Marvin, who was leaning against the counter.

 

He took the small vibratory from Marvin’s hands. He didn’t understand how something so small was supposed to calm his heat. He looked at the dial resting on the counter. Marvin caught his eyes and picked it up.

 

“It said it was silent in the package.” He fumbled around with it for a bit before turning the knob slightly.

 

The vibrator began to - well - vibrate in Whizzer’s hands. It seemed to be at the lowest setting, yet it was shaking intensely. Whizzer’s mind began to turn. He imagined what it would be like if they were at dinner, and Marvin turned the knob up, even just a little bit would be enough to satisfy him.

 

He inhaled sharply and placed the vibratory back in Marvin’s hands. “Fine,” He said, “We’ll try it.”

 

Marvin smiled. “There’s the spirit. I’ll call Trina and tell her we’ll bring mashed potatoes.”

 

Whizzer groaned. “Do I have to make them?” He asked, forgetting about the vibrator for a moment.

 

Marvin shook his head. “That could be considered slavery. Plus you need to spend the next two hours trying to cover up your scent.”

 

Whizzer scrunched his nose. “Why does my heat have to be aligned with every major holiday?” He asked.

 

“I’m sure it’s not every major holiday.” Marvin said, moving the vibrator and control to a small bag.

 

“It is.” Whizzer said, watching as Marvin stretched his arms behind his back. He turned his head. He did  _ not  _ need to get honey before they even got to the dinner.

 

“Just go take a shower,” Marvin said, shooing Whizzer away, “And change clothes.” He added.

 

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Whizzed asked, faking hurt.

 

“Your wearing dirty sweatpants and that’s it.” Marvin said rolling his eyes.

 

Whizzed didn’t respond, instead he made his way to the bathroom. The house was covered in small Thanksgiving decorations, and some of them seemed to be staring at Whizzer. He only felt half stupid when he said “Shut up!” to a particularly shocked chicken.

 

He wasn’t uncomfortably warm yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be sweating in jeans. The struggles of being an Omega.

 

He had forgotten to ask what Marvin was wearing, so they probably would be clashing but he was to worried about finding clothes heavy enough I cover his scent to care.

 

“Whizzer! Shower!” He heard Marvin call from the kitchen.

 

Right, shower. Was he this incoherent already? This was going to be a long night. He stepped into the bathroom, the cold air offering him comfort. He slid off his pants and boxers, not bothering to put them in the hamper.

 

He debated taking a cold or warm shower. He eventually decided in warm, if he got sick it would make the situation so much worse. The water hit his head and he wanted to fall asleep. That’s how things normally were. He would feel his heat coming on, and then Marvin would lay with him u too he fell asleep, and then he would wake up a few hours later and they would fuck. That’s how it was supposed to be.

 

But then Cordelia had decided to organise a big Thanksgiving party, and everybody on the block who didn’t have family was going to be there. And that pretty much meant everybody who knew anybody in the block was going to be there because if nobody cake Cordelia would be sad, and then  Charlotte would be mad.

 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening. He opened his eyes to Marvin. A very naked Marvin. Whizzer tried not to whine.

 

“You were taking to long. I figured you need help.” Marvin opened the shower door.

 

“I want to sleep.” Whizzed tried not to sound out of it, knowing Marvin would probably cancel the dinner.

 

“I know. Have you actually washed anything yet?” He chuckled slightly.

 

“No? I’ve only been here for like five minutes.” Whizzer stuffed his face into the crook of Marvin’s neck, taking in his scent.

 

“Whizzer, it’s been half an hour.”

 

Whizzer groaned. “How much time do we have left?”

 

Marvin pushed Whizzer up. “Enough. Which shampoo?” The warm water was making Whizzer more tired than he needed to be.

 

“Green one.” 

 

Whizzer assumes it only took Marvin a few minutes to get them both clean, because it seemed that they were out of the shower quickly.

 

Whizzer thinks Marvin dressed him, but he was half asleep and wouldn’t have been able to tell.

 

He could hear Marvin sighing. “Whizzer, you can’t go to dinner like this. How about we take a thirty minute nap? Will you be okay when you wake up?”

 

Whizzer was on the bed before he could nod. He felt the mattress dip and then Marvin was spooning him.

 

—

 

“Whizzer, you gotta wake up now.”

 

Whizzer groaned. “Fuck off.”

 

“The sooner we get to this dinner, the sooner we can leave and the sooner I can fuck you.” Marvin started to pull Whizzer’s arm.

 

Whizzer whined. “Why can’t we just do it now?” He asked, sitting up.

 

“Because, we promised Trina we would be there for Cordelia.” Marvin pulled Whizzer’s arm hard enough to get him to stand up.

 

“How long do we have to stay?” Whizzer asked, rubbing the remainder of sleep out of his eyes.

 

“One hour.” Marvin walked to the bedroom door.

 

“One hour. I can do an hour.” Whizzer followed Marvin as they made their way to the kitchen.

 

Marvin grabbed the small bag he had out the vibrator in. “You still wanna try it?” He asked.

 

Whizzer’s mind flashed back and he remembered just how strong the small vibrator was. He almost didn’t know if he would be able to keep a civil conversation with that thing in. “Sure.” He said, not voicing any of his concerns.

 

Marvin passed the vibrator to Whizzer. “All yours.”

 

Whizzer stared at it for a moment. “Where do I put it?” He asked.

 

Marvin laughed. “You stick it up there.”

 

Whizzer’s eyebrows raised. “What?”

 

“You heard me. Do you need any help?” Marvin asked.

 

“No. But turn around.” Whizzer said.

 

“What? Why? I’m gonna see it all later tonight.”

 

If Whizzer were sitting down he would’ve crossed his legs. Instead he took a deep breath. “ _ Marvin _ .”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m probably not helping the situation with my amazing dirty talk anyway.” Marvin turned around as he spoke.

 

Whizzer looked at the vibrator once more before he ….

 

[i have no idea how to write this so im just gonna say he stuck it up his ass okay now continue the story]

 

“Okay you can turn back around now.” Whizzer said, as he shifted his legs uncomfortably.

 

“How does it feel?” Marvin askes. He was walking towards the mashed potatoes that he must’ve made while Whizzer was in the shower. Conveniently, the remote for the vibrator was placed next to bowl.

 

“Like I have a piece of plastic in my butt. Can we go now?” Whizzer said, wanting to get the night over with as soon as possible.

 

“Not yet, I want to see what it does first. Pick a number one through ten.” Marvin picked up the remote and leaned against the counter.

 

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Eight. What’s this for?”

 

Marvin smirked. “The setting I’m going to put it on.”

 

WHizzer gulped.  _ Shit _ . He watched as Marvin inspected the small remote. He seemed to figure it out in a few seconds. Marvin made eye contact with Whizzer as he turned it on. It took a moment for the thing to begin moving. But when it did--

 

Whizzer didn’t know how he was going to survive tonight.

 

The first thing out of his mouth was most definitely a moan. “ _ Marvin _ !”

 

“Yeah?” Whizzer could hear the smirk in his lovers voice, but he was feeling to much pleasure ot care.

 

“I --” He stopped to let out another breathy moan. “I can’t go to the party with it this-- high.” His voice raised a few octaves towards the end.

 

“Think you can handle it if I keep it like this in the car?” Marvin asked, picking up the stupid potatoes as he made his way to the front door.

 

Whizzer nodded frantically. He needed as much of this as he could get. Maybe if Marvin drove slowly, he would be able to finish at least once before they got to the party. He heard more than saw Marvin open the door.

 

Whizzer made it to the car alright. Walking was a bit awkward because of the insistent buzzing between his legs, but he managed.

 

He waited in the passenger seat as Marvin packed the trunk with god knows what (probably potatoes). Once Marvin finally got into the passenger seat, he looked to Whizzer before starting the car.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to do this?” He asked, his voice soft.

 

“Yes. Yes I can do it, please turn it up.” Whizzer squirmed in his seat, hoping to find a position where the vibrator hit --- yep. Right there, actually. He couldn’t help but let out a small sob of pleasure.

 

“You sure?” Marvin asked, the softness in his voice half replaced with lust.

 

“Oh my god yes, Marvin. Please turn it up.”

 

“Okay.” Marvin’s voice went up at the end.

 

And then Whizzer felt the vibration get stronger. He whined and bucked his hips into the air. He squeezed his eyes shut, and jumped slightly when he felt hands on him.

 

“God Whiz, you can’t just make noises like that and expect me not to do this.” Marvin said, as he unbuttoned Whizzer’s shirt frantically.

 

Whizzer moaned softly when he felt Marvin’s mouth in his chest, and then going up his neck, teasing the spot he would bite if they were going to mate. Whizzer almost wanted Marvin to. Everybody at the party could see that Whizzer belonged to Marvin. He wouldn’t have to worry about Trina anymore.

 

Marvin seemed to be having the same train of thought.

 

“You have no idea how much I want to bond with you right now.” He said, as he pulled whizzer’s shirt off his shoulders, his hands roaming over Whizzer’s sides.

 

Whizzer arched his back, closing the small space between the two.

 

“Do it, then. Please Marvin do it.” Whizzer begged, his hips unvolunteeringly moving upwards as Marvin’s hands found his member.

 

Marvin groaned. “Wait ‘till after the party.”

 

Whizzer nodded. “After the party.” He repeated.

 

The vibrator was still relentlessly buzzing, and Marvin’s hand was keeping a steady pace up and down his cock, only slightly slower.

 

“We’re gonna be late to this stupid thing.” Marvin chuckled softly.

 

“Faster.” Whizzer said, pulling Marvin down to kiss him.

 

Marvin complied, his hand going at what seemed like humanly impossible (what an awful superpower to have.)

 

“Marvin,” Whizzer began, stopping to moan when the vibrator and Marvin’s hand matched speeds for a moment. “Marvin I can't go much longer.” He said, his voice choppy.

 

“Go ahead, you can cum.” Marvin said. Whizzer only then realized MArvin was grinding against his leg.

 

It took exactly fifteen more seconds before Whizzer’s body tensed and he felt the wall that had been building up release.

 

Normally after the first go during his heat, they would fall asleep and then wake up and do it all over again. But now they had a party to go too.

 

He wished he could just go back to the house, but the buzzing that had yet to cease, and Marvin still thrusting on his leg seemd more important than sleep.

 

He spotted the remote and turned the dial to three, not wanting to turn it off just yet. He then faced Marvin and moved so that he was still mostly under him. Marvin was close, Whizzer could tell. His eyes were squeezed and his grinding was getting more insistent. Whizzer decided to help.

 

He moved so that his leg was no longer near Marvin. The other man’s eyes opened. “Whiz? Plea-”

 

Whizzer cut him off by pulling him down for a kiss. He then took Marvin in his hand and began to move up and down, at a faster pace than Marvin had been thrusting.

 

“Whizzer!” Marvin came after about a minute at Whizzer’s hand. Luckily, Marvin had been smart enough to move their clothes out of the way.

 

Whizzer wasn’t done. He needed more. He needed for Marvin to be inside of him instead of this stupid vibrator. But until the party was done, he had to deal with the light vibrating in place of something that could be so much better.

 

“You ready for this party?” MArvin asked, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

 

If Whizzer wasn’t so horny, he probably would’ve laughed too.

 

They took a moment to get dressed before Marvin started the car.

 

“How’s the vibrator? Any higher, and lower?” Marvin asked when they got to Cordelia and Charlotte’s.

 

Whizzer shook his head. “It’s fine for now.” His voice cracked on fine.

 

“Hey,” Marvin put his hand on Whizzer’s leg, “If at any point it gets to be to much, we’ll leave, okay?”

 

Whizzer nodded and they got out of the car.

 

\--

 

For the first twenty minutes the party was fine. As long as Whizzer was next to Marvin, and could smell him, he was fine. But then Charlotte brought out the alcohol, and they were met with a very drunk Mendel.

 

“Heeeeyyyy Marvin.” Mendel said, throwing a hand over Marvin’s shoulder. “It's been awhile since you came to my office. WHat’s going on?” His voice was slurred, an dhe had a beer in one hand.

 

Whizzer stepped to the side, he did not need to be a part of this.

 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Nothing much. I just don’t really have an problems to talk to you about anymore.”

 

Mendel’s mouth fell. “I’m hurt, Marvin. I really am. I thought you would always need me.”

 

Whizzer was glad Trina stopped by and dragged Mendel away. “Bye Marvin! Bye Whizzer, you smell good!”

 

Whizzer stepped back to Marvin’s side. “Does he mean he can smell me?” Whizzer asked.

 

Marvin laughed. “Nah he just gets really gay when he’s drunk.”

 

“Relatable.”

 

“You ready to go yet?” Marvin asked, clear undertones to his voice.

 

“God, yes.” Whizzer said.

 

“Okay, you go to the car, I’ll say goodbye to everybody.” Marvin has already begun to walk to the kitchen.

 

“Hurry, please!” Whizzer called, and Mavin gave a thumbs up in response.

 

\--

 

Marvin was just going to say goodbye to Cordelia and compliment her food, but then Trina found him.

 

“Marvin! Leaving so soon?” She said, walking away from Mendel for a moment (which was probably regrettable considering he didn’t seem capable of standing).

 

“Yeah, Whizzer’s not feeling very well.” He said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Trina laughed. “ _ Sure _ . Nobody else could smell him, but for me and Mendel he reeked of heat.”

 

Marvin turned red. “Oh god, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s not like he could help it. I’m proud of him for making it this far, I would’ve made Mendel take me home hours ago.”

 

“Do you think he wanted to go home? Is he gonna be mad at me?” Marvin asked.

 

“No, he’s probably fine. You should go now though.”

 

Mrvin nodded. “Right. Bye, Trina.”

 

“Bye, Marvin.” She smiled, and made her way her way back to Mendel, who waved.

 

\--

 

Whizzer felt like he was in the car for hours. The small buzzing inside him wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy the need his heat seemed to be feeding -- no -- starving. That’s how you say it right? Whizzer groaned and turned in his seat. The car was not providing any additional comfort except for the slight whirring sound of the engine distracting him. If Marvin didn’t get back soon he was going to pull it out in the car and everybody would be able to see him. Whizzer didn’t even care at this point, as long as he got relief.

 

His eyes were glued to the door, watching everybody who walked out. Most of the time it was just Mendel coming out to wave at him, which Whizzer was choosing to ignore. Finally, Marvin was the one who came out.  He half-jogged to the car, and fumbled with the second set of keys for a moment before unlocking the doors.

 

“You locked me in?” Whizzer asked, wondering how even in this situation he was able to be sarcastic.

 

Marvin slid into his seat. “I didn’t want you t--” He stopped himself, and Whizzer raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “I’ve only been with you for three heats, and I thought you’d be used to running off and finding somebody else to take care of it.” Marvin said, turning the original set of keys (which had been in the car the entire time) to start the car the rest of the way up.

 

“You thought I would cheat on you?” Whizzer asked, using the accusation to distract him from how much he wanted to ride Marvin then and there.

 

“I hoped you wouldn’t cheat on me.” Marvin said, pulling out of the driveway.

 

“But you  _ thought _ I would.” Whizzer turned to face MArvin, stopping briefly to take a deep breath because -- _ oh my god yes _ . (If you couldn’t tell the vibrator was doing its job  _ very  _ well.)

 

“I  _ really _ hoped you wouldn’t.” Marvin’s eyes hadn’t left the windshield since he got in the car.

 

Whizzer didn’t turn it into a fight. Whizzer couldn’t turn it into a fight. One: he was way too horny and did not need to be stuck on coming up with insults when he could be fantasising about Marvin wearing the cufflinks he saw an ad for (or more importantly Whizzer getting to take off the cufflinks before a fun night). Two: his mind kept wandering back to before the party when Marvin said he would bond him when they got back. To Whizzer it didn’t matter that Marvin was probably high on lust, because if that’s what Marvin thought about when he was turned on, it meant -- something. WHizzer didn’t know what yet.

 

“I won’t cheat on you.” Whizzer said, and he smiled slightly when he saw Marvin’s face soften.

 

“I don’t know, I saw you checking out that guy in the magazine.” Marvin said. Whizzer sighed in relief. He could handle joking. Joking was easy.

 

“Marvin, dearest, it was because I was imagining you in his outfit.” He made his voice sound extra sweet, knowing Marvin would think it just a funny comment.

 

“How sweet.” Marvin said, turning his head to smile at Whizzer. “I honestly don’t understand how your forming complete sentences right now.”

 

Whizzer groaned. “So am I. The only thing I’m thinking about right now is your dick slamming into me.” 

 

Marvin took in a sharp breath from his nose. “Jesus, I’m gonna drive us off the road.”

 

“Good. Than we could fuck.”

 

“Just wait ‘till we get home. We’re like,  a block away, Whiz.”

 

Whizzer preened at the nickname. Marvin only called him that when they were fucking. Or when they were being cheesy saps, but that wasn't as hot. Whizzer leaned over the middle of the seats, his head resting on Marvin’s lap. He needed to be touching him, somehow at least.

 

“Hurry up.” Whizzer said, looking up at Marvin.

 

“I’m hurrying.”

 

Whizzer unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the weird stick thing in the middle he didn’t have time to think of them name for. He straddled Marvin, almost blocking the road completely. “No, I mean speed until we get there because I’m about to start grinding against you in like point two seconds.”

 

Marvin groaned and pressed the gas pedal. “Whiz, please we’re almost home. You can make it.”

 

Whizzer whined. “Marvin please hurry. It hurts.”

 

“I know, but we’re almost home you can make it.” Marvin almost missed their turn.

 

Whizzer pushed his hips down, moaning at the small amount of relief that filled him. “ _ Marv _ .”

 

Whizzer could feel Marvin’s erection building, and he began to move at a steady rhythm.

 

“Whizzer, we gotta get to the house, I’m gonna crash the car.”

 

Whizzer slowed down, but didn’t stop. “Please don’t make me stop, Marv. It feels  _ so good _ .”

 

Marvin let out a breathy moan. “Can’t say no to that, can I?” He bucked his hips up to Whizzer’s.

 

“Drive.” Was the last thing Whizzer managed to say before he started trailing hickies down Marvin’s neck. Role reversal. Nice.

 

Whizzer knew they were close to the house, and he knew that he probably didn’t have enough time to finish, and he knew that if he did he would ruin the his clothes, but that didn’t stop him.

 

He picked up his speed, moaning and whining dripped into the kisses he was giving Marvin. He needed thirty more seconds at the most. “Marvin I’m--”

 

“We’re so close to the house, you can do it. Cum for me.” Marvin said, the tent in his pants growing more visible.

 

Whizzer whimpered, speeding up even more. He was so close, so so close he just needed -- “ _ Marvin! _ ”

 

Whizzer was breathless as he went slump against Marvin’s chest. He felt satisfied, yet he needed it all again. He needed Marvin inside him, he needed to be pushed against the wall, one leg around Marvin’s hip, or he needed to be laid out on the bed, Marvin worshipping every last bit of his body, or he needed to be--

 

“We’re home.”

 

Or he needed to be home. He could start with that.

 

Whizzer didn’t process most of what happened until Marvin was leaning him against the bed. Marvin wanted so badly to go slack, and take a small nap before they did it, but he couldn’t wait any longer than he already had. His heat was in full blast, and he was losing any sense of self control he had.

“Marvin, please I need it.” Whizzer arched his back, a gesture Marvin picked up as wanting to be touched.

 

“I know, you’ve been so good today. I shouldn't have made you wait so long.” Marvin roamed his hands down Whizzer’s chest. Whizzer didn’t know when his shirt had been taken off.

 

“You’re making me wait longer now -- just go.” Whizzer groaned when Marvin’s hand found his crotch.

 

“Your in your heat and you still manage to be a sarcastic shit.” Marvin said, laughing lightly.

 

Whizzer knew it was his heat taking the insult wrong. He knew Marvin meant it as a joke, but him primal instincts apparently didn’t get the hint. He whimpered, and not in a sexual way.

 

“Sorry.” He said, the Omega in him trying to appease his Alpha.

 

The smile wiped off Marvin’s face, replaced with care. “No Whiz, it was just a joke. I’m sorry. You don’t have to be.” Marvin stopped removing Whizzer’s pants for a moment to kiss his neck.

 

Whizzer smiled. Marvin was a good Alpha. He was nice. He’d be a good --.

 

Mate.

 

Whizzer’s brain somehow managed to pull up the memory from earlier that morning, yet the heat influenced bag of cells couldn’t give him enough coherence to not make a fool of himself.

 

“Marvin you said you’d mate me. Please mate me Marvin, please please please please --”

 

Marvin cut Whizzer off with a rough kiss. ‘I know baby, I will, wait a little bit longer.” He resumed taking off Whizzer’s pants, going faster this time. 

 

To Whizzer it seemed like things were happening way to fast. He didn’t realize they were both naked until Marvin was asking him if he was ready.

“God yes. Marvin do it already.” There was a slight annoyance in his voice, but not enough to concern the other man.

 

Marvin wasted no time in complying to Whizzer. One second he was grabbing Whizzer hand to offer comfort, and the next he was inside Whizzer, going at a slow pace.

 

Whizzer let out a shameless moan. “So good, so good, so good.” Those were the only two words his brain seemed willing to form.

 

“Can I go faster?” Marvin cared about Whizzer. Good mate.

 

Whizzer nodded and Marvin took the invitation. He sped up his rhythm, getting  _ so close  _ to the spot Whizzer wanted. Whizzer scooted himself down, letting Marvin reach farther with each thrust.

 

“ _ Marvin. _ ” Another word Whizzer’s brain agreed to conjure.

 

“Whizzer, god. You feel so good. Your so pretty.” Marvin leaned down, stuffing his face into Whizzer’s neck. Whizzer preened, knowing it was an action to get Whizzer’s scent

 

Marvin’s thrusts were already losing calculation, his hips were moving to fast to care about precision. Whizzer knew that he was close to cumming. It always came faster on his heat. He knew that he would cum, so he began trying to make it good for Marvin.

 

He bucked his hips, setting a steady pace. He was almost as fast as Marvin.

 

“ _ Whiz _ ,” Marvin whined, “Whiz don’t stop doing that.”

 

Whizzer didn’t plan to. He kept repeating the motion, each thrust and buck bringing him closer to finishing. Marvin grabbed Whizzer hair, pulling it slightly. This caused Whizzer to moan, leaning up to kiss Marvin.

 

It didn’t hit Whizzer until he was  _ so so  _ close to cumming. Marvin hadn’t bonded him yet.

 

“Marvin,” He started, breathless, “Marvin you’ve gotta -- you’ve gotta bite me. You said you would.” Whizzer realized then that sex was a pretty good from of exercising. He was struggling to keep up his pace.

 

Marvin nodded. “You sure you want me to?” He asked, already leaning down, trailing kisses around the edges of his neck.

 

“Marvin please.”

 

Then, thanks to perfect timing, Whizzer came as soon as Marvin bonded them.

 

“Marvin-thank-you-so-much-I-love-you-so-much-Marvin.” Whizzer said the word so fast, he almost didn’t process them.

 

Marvin was still thrusting, his own orgasm yet to come. “Love you too, Whiz. Love you so much.” Whizzer could tell Marvin was close to finishing.

 

Before the full effects of being mated (oh my god they were actually mated) could kick in, Whizzer’s Omega instinct did first. Objection: to get Marvin to cum.

 

Whizzer began to push his hips up further, at an even faster pace.

 

“Oh my god, Whiz, your so good.” Marvin’s eyes were closed, squeezed shut.

 

It took one last thrust into Whizzer before Marvin finished. Whizzer was too tired to notice the white stickiness between them.

 

Marvin collapsed next to him on the sheets, equally as exhausted. “We’re bonded.” Was all he said.

 

Whizzer smiled. They were, weren’t they?. “I get to call you mate now.” He said, nuzzling into Marvin’s chest.

 

“Sure, do.”

 

“First can we sleep?” Whizzer asked, his eyes already drooping.

 

“Sure.”

 

Whizzer was asleep approximately two seconds later.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! this is my first work for falsettos, but i looove the musical so much. also andrew rannels if friggin gorgeous,, like,, yes pls,, i'll take him.


End file.
